lolcowsportsfandomcom-20200216-history
LOL Jacksonville Jaguars History
The Jacksonville Jaguars 'are a team that exists. 1990's: Enter the third Florida team * The Jaguars fruition was honestly surprising, for some reason owners decided a random team in the suburbs of northern Florida was a good idea one day in 1993, they were set to start playing for the 1995 season. * Their inaugural coach was Tom Coughlin, a man very important to the franchise later on in its history. * Nothing much really has to be said about a first year expansion team. ** QB Steve Beuerlein was Jacksonville's first overall pick in the expansion draft, he sucked and got replaced by Mark Brunell pretty quickly, this was later realized to be a smart move. ** While they did go 4-12, the Jags did have talent and fan interest. * Signs were pointing to a more concentrated and determined team in 1996, no fake outs, the signs were right. ** After winning six of their last seven and going 9-7, the Jaguars clinched a fifth seed playoff berth just two years into their existence. ** After ending Bills QB Jim Kelly's career and pulling a major upset over the Broncos, the Jags actually made it to the AFC Championship. They would lose to the Patriots. * 1997 posted a better record at 11-5, but that was tied with their division mates at the time, Pittsburgh. After losing to the Steelers in the tie breaker and settling for the 5th seed, the Bronco extracted their revenge in the first round. * The Jaguars officially clinched the AFC Central the following year, the Jets would eliminate them in the Divisional round. * Even more fired up than ever, Jacksonville went into the 1999 season like a freight train. ** A 14-2 season with a number one seed (this turned out to be their best record in their history), both loses that season were to the Titans ** They then walked into the playoffs and murdered the careers of QB Dan Marino and Coach Jimmy Johnson to the tune of '''62 points. ' ** Then the Jags met their kryptonite in Tennessee, they'd eat up 23 unanswered points in the second half of the AFC Championship game ending all the hopes and dreams of Jacksonville. (Still, Tennesee? That's who you are scared of?) 2000: Onward! To Mediocrity! * Following cap hell, the Jags posted 3 losing seasons, Tom Coughlin was promptly fired. * To begin the rebuild, Jack Del Rio was hired as coach and QB Byron Leftwich was picked up in the draft. * Them still struggled and went 5-11 in 03. * The team would get back on the better side of .500 with the 2004 season. ** RB Fred Taylor suffered a season ending injury and as a result the Houston Texans eliminated the Jags from playoff contention. * The team went back to the playoffs following the 2005 season. ** The red hot Colts were the ones to clinch the division while the Jags settled for the wild card. ** The Jaguars then lost to Lord Belichick and Sir Brady in the wild card game, who just started ravaging the lands of the conference with their dynasty. * The home games of the 2006 season were relocated to the emergency room after all the injuries they suffered, the Jags settled for 8-8. * The 2007 off season was a big revamp. ** Leftwich was released and in his position was promising back up David Garrard. ** Safety Reggie Nelson was picked up in the first round of the draft to bolster the defense *The Jaguars 2007 season was a good one, but still not good enough for the 2008 playoffs when comparing to Tom Brady. **The Jags settled on the wild card again and were able to hold of Pittsburgh on the road, the first time in 50 years a team was able to that twice in a season. **But as I said, the Patriots dynasty was ravaging the lands, and this time they were undefeated as they beat Jacksonville in a close game. ***We know what happens next, but if you don't for some reason, the undefeated Patriots made it to the Superbowl and lost to the Giants... '''led by the Jag's former coach Tom Coughlin. *Following an off season of fixing some key issues, the Jaguars were poised for a superbowl run for the 2008 season. Yeah- no. **The offensive line collapsed due to injuries, they went 5-11 in the chaos. *Remember how it was said earlier Jacksonville was a highly unlikely spot for a team given the population? Well the 2009 season is where it bit the NFL in the ass. **Attendance plummeted with an average of 50,000 at home games. Nearly 10,000 seats had to be covered up at EverBank. **'Seven '''of the eight games broadcasted that season were blacked out. This led to Roger Goodell getting involved to fix the issue. 2010's: The beginning of the mustache * The 2011 season was such a big clusterfuck ** The Jaguars traded up in that year's draft for QB Blaine Gabbert, they would then cut Garrard and named Luke McCown the starter. ** McCown sucked ass and was benched Week 3 for the young Gabbert. ** After losing 8 of their first 11, Weaver pulled the trigger on the Del Rio and sent him packing, then revealed he was selling team to business man Shahid Khan once the season was over, he has a good mustache. That's all anyone can say until his son Tony started a wrestling promotion. ** Coughlin would also take the Giants to the Superbowl that post season, again, and beat the Patriots, '''again. ' * The age of the stache kicked off with a totally revamped coaching staff led by Mike Murlakey. * Safe to say the Khan era had a very painful start for the 2012 season. ** The franchise hit its record worst with a 2-14 record. ** Murlakey was fired just after one season along with GM Gene Smith, can't blame Shahid there, he literally just got into football that year. * 2012 is also the year when the Jags made the deal to play a home game in London each year, making them the prime candidates to become England's team and make the NFL a logistical nightmare if so. * The next four seasons pretty much had nothing interesting for Jacksonville as they went, 4-12, 3-13, 5-11, then back to 3-11 with Gus Bradley as the head coach for a majority of this time. ** This is the period where QB Blake Bortles and CB Jalen Ramsey were both drafted. While Ramsey was a success, Blake Bortles would be a bust, resulting in "Bortle" becoming a curse word among Jacksonville fans. ** Bradley was fired a few weeks before the end of the 2016 season and was replaced by Doug Marrone who officially became coach after. * On January 9th, 2017, Shahid Khan officially hired Tom Coughlin as Executive Vice President of Football operations. This would be the start of a ton of issues between management and players. * Following the acquisition of Leonard Fournette in the draft, more pieces came into place resulting in a big improvement for the 2017 season. ** It was pretty much the teams defense that got them to the playoffs with a 10-6 record, they were nicknamed "Sacksonville". ** Just one issue: the Jaguars still had a Bortled offense, while they got past the Bills and Steelers, they wound up bowing down to the Patriots dynasty in the AFC Championship in surprisingly close game. * Many Jaguars fans had their hopes up for the 2018 season thinking their team was good, Bortles begs to Bortle. ** After winning their first 3 of 4... including a victory against New England, the team proceed to lose 7 straight and miss the playoffs. ** On their annual London trip, 4 of their players (Barry Church, Ronnie Harrision, DJ Hayden and Jarrod Wilson) were all arrested the night before at a night club for not paying a bill. * Bortles was told to Bortle off by Jacksonville, he now Bortles around in Los Angeles. * Jalen Ramsey was also starting to become a noticable diva off the gridiron, when training camp commenced, he arrived in an armored bank vehicle because he was demanding Coughlin to pay him. * Instead of paying Ramsey, Coughlin decided to throw a 4-year $88 million contract at former Eagles QB Nick Foles, who won Philly a Superbowl after Carson Wentz carried the team there. * 2019 proved 2017 to be a fluke, but it didn't matter, because one man arrived that made Jacksonville forget all their pain. ** Foles broke his clavicle in the season opener, his replacement was a rookie QB, but not just any QB: Gardner Minshew. ** While Gardner Minshew has some developing to do, his appearance as Uncle Rico from Napoleon Dynamite won the fans over. He could literally start Bortling and people would still cheer him. I guess that's an upside? ** The relationship between Ramsey and management then finally reached a boiling point. After a loss to the Texans, Ramsey got in an argument with Marrone then requested a trade. *** Ramsey would proceed to fake an illness in order to avoid playing for the Jags as Khan hoped he'd come back around. *** After that he then faked a back injury, as a result his demands were met and Caldwell traded him to the Rams for 2 first rounders (pretty good haul not gonna lie) *** Him faking it all was confirmed as he was healthy in time for his first game as a Ram. ** Foles eventually returned by sucked, so he was benched for Minshew again. That contract isn't looking good now is it Coughlin? ** Oh yeah, Coughlin, he wound up losing his job. Around the end of the season, the NFLPA informed players all across the league that the Jaguars were responsible for '25% of player grievances over the last 2 seasons. ' *** The grievances were that Coughlin was fining players for not using the team's medical treatment in the offseason, which is optional under the current CBA. *** This includes a grievance from Leonard Fournette who was fined $700,000 by the Jaguars for not using the facilities for treatment over the offseason. He won his grievance. *** Once this got out, Khan wasted little time firing Coughlin just two weeks before the end of the season. He was already planning on doing away with him once the season was over anyway. ** The season's record was a depressing 6-10, since Coughlin was fired, Khan wants to give Caldwell and Marrone another shot to see how they do without him. Both of them were in the hot seat during the season given some of their actions. Category:NFL Category:Jacksonville Category:Jaguars